Herobrine's Wish
by Boss-JackSepticEye
Summary: A new person has spawned. Herobrine wants to keep him as a pet. Notch is trying not to get involved. Will herobrine get his wish? Will notch Step in? Will the human escape? Find out in this series of Things that happen!
1. The beggining

**henry's point of view**

I was passed out for who knows how long! Sitting there lying somewhere I did not know. My eyes slowly fluttered

open to reveal the surroundings around me. It seamed like a square world... but how is that possible? Slowly and

quickly I got up and stood on my feet. I quickly looked around. No one was in sight. All their was, was a few, what

seamed to look like cows, pigs.. if they were pigs and some green looking fellows. I wandered off into the path trying

to find some information where I was. finally over 1 hour, I found a human chopping down trees. I walked over to him

and touched his shoulder. He then whacked me with a tool he had in his hand. I quickly touched my face and said "ow".

"Sorry, you startled me!" the man said trying to help me. "Names Luke..." said the man offering a hand. I stared at it

and then after a few minuets i took it and smiled. "You got a name?" the guy asked. I shook my head and told him i could

not remember it. The man said He would call me Henry. James took me into his house and layed me down. "stay safe around those mobs."

he started to say seriously,"There not friendly". Then I looked at him and slowly started to snooze on his wool sofa.

**Herobrine's point of view**

I Stared into thin black space. Waiting for my mobs to come back and tell me information on the world. Slowly i felt like

screaming at the wall because I was bored. Finally I heard a snort of a friendly zombie pig. The zombie-pig Started to Kneel

down and speak to me. "Oh mighty Lord Herobrine!" He squealed. He had a Terrified look on his face. "A new human spawns in

the.." He paused and started to think. "The Over-world of minecraftia?" I said, adding to his sentence. "Yes my lord" He said

with a shaky voice. I stood and arise from my throne. "Bring him to me!" i cried. "He will be a prisoner and a pet forever"

I smiled creepily. The zombie-pig smiled and said "Yes lord..." He then started to studded. I faced palmed and said "Herobrine...

H-e-r-o-b-r-i-n-e". The zombie-pig then repeated my name and bowed and quickly went to tell the other mobs about my wish. I

then sat in my throne, glad I wasn't this noob of a mortal.

**Notch's point of view**

Sitting in the aether in minecraftia felt good. I am glad I created minecraft. Then i heard a tiny knock. A tiny face appeared.

One of my servants, Gerald was at my door. "My god notch" he stuttered with horror on his face. "What is it" I stared with

interested. "I overheard a Skeletons talking. They were talking about Herobrine wanting locking a Human up!". With no anger

at all I replied with a simple answer "My little brother always causes trouble". He stared at me, Confused. I sighed and

waved him out. With one last glance Gerald looked at me worried.


	2. Uniting together!

Henry's point of view

I stuttered open my eyes and sat up. I smelled something cooking. It smelled like like coffee. I then placed my head back on the soft pillow

James came into the room and sat on the couch. He handed me a mug and told me to drink up. I started sipping it and looked up at James.

I then put my mug down and stared at James. I slowly asked with a muffled voice "Where am I?". He then responded with a one answer word.

"Minecraftia". I looked at him and my eyes got big. "minecraftia?" I stuttered. Suddenly James eyes went big. He grow scared.

with no time at all James sprang to the window. He Then looked down. "Herobrine's Here..." said James talking a huge breath.

With a confused face I asked him "Herobrine? Who is he?" He slowly looked at me and gulped. "Herobrine is a ghost... He is the creators

brother, who is notch, and he Control's the mob's and the nether! Some say he is king of the nether." With big bulging eyes we ran down

stairs to confront this beast.

Herobrine's point of view

There i was. Standing there waiting for the Mortals to suffer. Slowly they both entered out the door armed. I looked at them with my glowing

bright white eyes and said nothing. One of the mortals Said with a booming voice "Herobrine Were not scared of you" I look at them and continued

to say nothing. I hardly ever spoke around pathetic mortals. I then nodded to my mob's to charge. With the nod they were off in a flash and charging

the pathetic human mortals. Then the humans swung patheticly. But something began to happen. A lightning bolt came out of no where and there he was...

my brother standing there. But he did not look angry. He looked... Happy?

Notch's point of view

I looked at my baby brother. He looked there confused and puzzled. With open arms I came to him. "Hows my little brother doing?" I said

hugging into his chest. He looked at me and stood there. I pinched his cheeks and he moaned. "I am in the middle of something" He complained

trying to push me away. "Bro.." I Started to say seriously. "Why do you hurt my people so?". He looked at me and said nothing. "little Bro please

stop this madness" I said in a sweet voice. He looked at me and He called of his mobs. "That's more like it.." I said hugging him once more.

He hugged me back and he said "I.. I am sorry..." We then united and suspended time together

the end 3


End file.
